


Two Chances

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: It's like Movement, but shorter.





	1. Chance One (Rei/Maya)

"Rei?"

"Yes?'

"Tea or coffee?"

"I'll take the tea."

"Now, do you want buttered toast or cookies?"

The bluenette seemed hesitant about what she wanted.

Then it dawned on her, what she wanted was...

"I think I'll have the cookies."

"Good choice."


	2. Chance Two (Shinji/Hikari)

"Wanna walk home together?"

"Sure."

 

\----------  
After a couple of minutes....

 

"Hey, what happened to your crush on Toji?"

"Eh, I lost interest."

"Besides, I think you're cuter."

She winked at him.

This caused Shinji to blush.


End file.
